1. Field of the Invention
The present patent application refers to a process used to automatically iron the edges of slash pockets, and also the machine used to implement said process.
2. Description of Related Art
The ironing operation is currently carried out by hand, and therefore the ironing process and machine of the invention are an absolute novelty.